1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to protectors for protecting structures, and, more particularly, to devices especially adapted for protecting structural columns.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Structural columns and poles are well known in the art, and throughout the years, a number of innovations have been developed relating to protecting such columns and poles. In this respect, the following U.S. patents are representative of a number of innovations for protecting columns or poles: U.S. Pat. No. 985,605; 1,244,119; 1,979,580; 3,738,072; and 5,371,986. More specifically, U.S. Pat. No. 985,605 discloses a pole protector used for round poles. The pole protector is secured to the pole by fasteners which penetrate into the pole. Clearly, such penetrating fasteners can do damage to the pole. To avoid such damage, it would be desirable if a pole protector were provided that is attached to a pole without the use of fasteners which penetrate into the pole.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,244,119 discloses a pole protector which includes two hemispherical, ground-penetrating segments which are secured to one another by sliding one hemispherical segment longitudinally against the other in a vertical direction. Such pole protectors are employed with tall outdoor poles, such as telephone poles, which are placed in holes in the ground. Such hemispherical segments could not be applied longitudinally to pole or column structures that are employed in building structures. In this respect, it would be desirable if a pole or column protector could be provided for poles or columns that are not installed in the ground.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,979,580 discloses a device for mounting a pole in the ground. As stated above, it would be desirable if a pole or column protector could be provided for poles or columns that are not installed in the ground.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,738,072 discloses a pole reinforcement device that is driven into the ground and that provides a stiff element for reinforcing the pole. It is noted that the still reinforcing element covers only a relatively small portion of the surface area of the pole. As a result, the reinforcing element protects only a small portion of the circumference of the pole from damage resulting from impacts or collisions with the pole. However, in certain instances, especially for a column in a building structure, it would be desirable if the entire circumference of such column could be protected from impacts or collisions with the column.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,371,986 discloses a pole repair and reinforcing system which employs reinforcing members which are secured to respective poles using fasteners which penetrate into the respective poles. As stated above, it would be desirable if a pole protector device could be provided without using fasteners which penetrate into the pole.
Still other features would be desirable in a column protector apparatus. In many structures, columns are provided which have right-angled corners. In this respect, it would be desirable if column protectors are provided for protecting right-angled corners.
In addition, in certain environments, such as in factories, electrical outlet boxes project outward from columns. In this respect, to protect such electrical outlet boxes from being bumped by forklifts and other factory equipment, it would be desirable if a column protector were provided that stands off from the column a further distance than an electrical outlet box projects.
The right-angled corners of columns present relatively sharp edges to any objects or persons who collide with the right-angled corners. To lessen the dangers of injury from such right-angled corners, it would be desirable if a column protector were provided which covers such right-angled corners and presents relatively flat surfaces to objects or persons who collide with protected right-angled corners.
Thus, while the foregoing body of prior art indicates it to be well known to use protectors for poles and columns, the prior art described above does not teach or suggest a column protector apparatus which has the following combination of desirable features: (1) does not use fasteners which penetrate into a pole or column; (2) protects poles or columns that are not installed in the ground; (3) protects the entire circumference of a pole or column from impacts or collisions with the pole or column; (4) protects right-angled corners of columns; (5) projects away from the column a further distance than an electrical outlet box projects; (and 6) presents relatively flat surfaces to objects or persons who collide with protected right-angled corners. The foregoing desired characteristics are provided by the unique column protector apparatus of the present invention as will be made apparent from the following description thereof. Other advantages of the present invention over the prior art also will be rendered evident.